Le rôle du meilleur ami
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: N'ayant absolument rien compris à la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre, Kagami décida d'avancer pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le jeune homme respira profondément pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers les deux autres joueurs avec détermination.


Kagami passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la millième fois depuis cinq minutes dans l'espoir de donner un aspect présentable à ses cheveux. Son coeur battait rapidement sous l'appréhension qui manquait de l'étouffer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Kuroko lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de basket où ils avaient joué ensemble pour la première fois. Un petit rire lui échappa en y repensant.

Mais son rire s'arrêta net quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement du fameux terrain. Kuroko était déjà présent mais il n'était pas seul. Sa poitrine de serra et une boule désagréable de formation dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnu Aomine Daiki, son rival et l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko.

\- **Je refuse**.

\- **Il se pourrait alors que Akashi-kun apprenne que tu es responsable de la disparition de ses précieux ciseaux.**

Kagami vit clairement le basané perdre des couleurs avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

\- **Tu es un véritable démon Tetsu...** Marmonna-t-il

\- **Alors ?** Insista le joueur fantôme de Seirin.

\- **C'est d'accord...** Grommela le plus grand avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde. **Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ?**

\- **Tu es le premier que j'ai vu.**

\- **C'est normal !** S'insurgea fortement Aomine. **Tu m'as appelée hier pour me dire de venir !  
**  
\- **Il faut bien que tu remplisse ton rôle de meilleur ami de temps en temps.** Asséna Kuroko avec un sourire narquois quasiment invisible.

\- **Je ne te pensais pas si mesquin Tetsu**. Se mis à bouder l'As de Too.

N'ayant absolument rien compris à la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre, Kagami décida d'avancer pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le jeune homme respira profondément pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers les deux autres joueurs avec détermination.

\- **Kagami-kun**. Le salua Kuroko avec un grand sourire dès qu'il apperçu son précieux coéquipier.

L'interpellé sentir son coeur faire un bond et rater un battement en voyant le sourire éblouissant que lui adressait son ombre. Il voyait rarement Kuroko avec un visage si expressif mais à chaque fois il le trouvait encore plus beau que la fois précédente.

\- **Yo Bakagami.** Le salua à son tour Aomine sans pour autant se départir de son air boudeur.

Quoi que lui ai demandé Kuroko ça ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Mais, il avait beau réfléchir, le rouge ne comprenait pas trop ce que la panthère de Too faisait là.

\- **Kagami-kun, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.** Commença alors le plus petit des trois d'une voix très sérieuse.

L'américain plongea son regard dans celui dont il était tombé fou amoureux et se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il ne parla pas, attendant simplement la suite avec impatience et stress. Le visage toujours impassible, Kuroko sembla attendre quelque chose pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'écraser violemment le pied de Aomine qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière lui. Ce dernier retint de justesse un cri de douleur et les jurons qui lui piquaient la langue avant de jeter un regard brûlant de colère en direction de son ancien coéquipier. Puis, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, il se baissa pour soulever Kuroko jusqu'à que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Kagami.

Celui-ci avait observé l'altercation avec stupeur mais n'avait rien fit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Cependant son corps sembla bruler sous la force de la jalousie que le fait de voir Kuroko dans les bras du brun réveilla en lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une petite main fraîche se posa doucement sur sa joue, le ramenant à la réalité. Kuroko posa tranquillement son autre main sur son autre joue et tira doucement le visage de sa lumière vers le sien. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent faisant exploser une myriade de sensations merveilleuses chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Lorsque Kuroko se recula légèrement pour voir la réaction de celui qu'il espérait être désormais son petit ami, il ne peut que sourire devant l'air un peu perdu de celui-ci.

\- **Je t'aime Kagami Taiga.** Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Les yeux rouges qui lui faisaient face se mirent à briller d'une lueur qui rendait son regard encore plus beau aux yeux du turquoise. Le visage de Kagami rayonnait à présent de joie et ses yeux le regardait d'une telle manière que Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- **Je t'aime aussi Tetsuya.** Répondit Kagami en reprenant le lèvres de son amoureux, faisant passer tous ces sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Les deux garçons étaient sur leur petit nuage. Le monde extérieur avait totalement disparu pour eux. Seul l'autre existait à leurs yeux. Et ils auraient pu passer une éternité à se dévorer du retard avec amour si ce n'était que...

\- **Bon c'est pas que j'adore tenir la chandelle mais moi j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi !  
**  
Les deux amants lâchèrent un soupir frustré. Ils l'avaient presque oublié celui-là.


End file.
